Currently, a message-based connectionless protocol, such as User Datagram Protocol (UDP) is usually used for transmission of data packets of radio and video. The UDP protocol, being a connectionless protocol, has a higher performance for timeliness than the connection-oriented protocols, such as Transmission Control Protocol (TCP). However, in the conventional technique of data packet transmission based on the UDP protocol, there is no assurance that the data packets will reach their destinations, and the packet loss rate is relatively high.